Anjo do meu viver
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Um casamento. Uma criança. Uma morte. Uma jovem. Muitas Emoções. A felicidade, a dor, o odio e o amor eterno. Sem Bobshells. HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

Faltava apenas um dia, ele mesmo havia contado, mas será que ela fazia o mesmo? Um ano. Nossa! Um ano com a única mulher que ele amou de verdade. Um ano de sexo espetacular. Ele podia ser mais feliz? Sim, ele sabia que sim e ia se tornar faltava apenas um dia para que ele realizasse o que era um sonho, podia negar, mas era um sonho e ele ia realizar.

Ela estava lendo, quando se distraiu e se pegou pensando nele. Um ano. Era difícil de acreditar no quanto aquele relacionamento tinha durado, estava feliz com isso.

No dia seguinte ele levantou cedo, foi ate a cozinha preparou o café e levou para ela na cama. Ela acordou com o cheiro do café, sentou-se na cama e o viu entrar com uma bandeja de café para ela.

- Hoje faz exatamente um ano... – ele sentou-se de frente para ela. – O ano mais feliz de minha vida.

Ele a beijou.

- Bom dia. – falou ela

- Bom dia. – falou ele – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. – respondeu ela e tomou um gole do café.

- Espera um minuto tenho uma coisa para você. – falou ele, deixou a bandeja ao lado dela na cama e se levantou.

Ela ficou esperando, o que será que ele havia aprontado?

Ele voltou escondendo algo atrás de si. Sentou-se na frente dela e com um sorriso mostrou o que escondia.

- Não sei se vai aceitar, mas tenho de tentar... Lisa Cuddy, casa comigo? – perguntou ele ao abrir a pequena caixinha mostrando o anel que havia comprado.

Cuddy o olhava surpresa, estava paralisada, de repente voltou a si, beijou-o apaixonadamente, afastou-se um pouco.

- É claro que sim. – respondeu ela feliz.

Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- Eu te amo. – falou ele e beijou a mão dela.

- Eu também te amo. – falou ela e o abraçou.

**No PPTH.**

Ele estava no refeitório, almoçando, esperando que alguém aparecesse. De repente Wilson chegou e se sentou com o amigo.

- Oi. – falou o oncologista.

- Ola, Jimmy Boy. – respondeu ele

- Caso?

- Não.

- E a Cuddy?

- Noiva.

Wilson quase morre engasgado com a comida.

- De quem? – perguntou Wilson – Vocês terminaram?

- De mim. - respondeu House.

- Quando pediu a mão dela?

- Hoje de manhã.

- Nossa! Quando vai ser?

- Em dez dias.

- No religioso e no civil?

- Se ela quiser no religioso...

- E a Rachel?

- É uma boa menina.

- Vai assumir ela?

- Sim.

- Está realmente amando.

- Com certeza.

Logo a noticia foi descoberta pela equipe de House e em pouco tempo corria por todo PPTH.

Cuddy teve a ajuda da mãe e da irmã para cuidar do vestido e esses detalhes, House cuidou do local e outros preparativos. A decoração foi dividida entre os dois. O dia se aproximava. E os dois estavam com os ânimos a todo vapor.

**O grande dia.**

O despertador tocou, ele rapidamente o desligou, levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Tinha terminado de vestir a boxer quando ouviu a campainha, foi ate a porta e abriu. Wilson entrou.

- Está aqui seu smoking. – falou ele entregando a peça ao amigo

House pegou e foi para o quarto onde se vestiu, foi para a sala ainda sem a gravata. Wilson ao ver pegou a gravata borboleta branca e colocou no amigo.

- Pronto. – falou Wilson.

**Enquanto isso alguns quilômetros dali...**

Sua mãe já havia chegado, estava ajudando a com o vestido. Quando terminou com o vestido, o cabeleireiro que Arlene havia contratado cuidou dos cachos de Lisa, enquanto sua irmã preparava a maquiagem com todo cuidado.

Depois de um tempo estava pronta, linda mais que habitual, afinal era o grande dia. O vestido destacava sua bunda e seios, era comprido, justo, mas ela estava acostumada com aquilo. Estava linda, feliz, simplesmente radiante.

**Na casa de House.**

House se olhava no espelho pela quarta vez ate que Wilson chamou sua atenção.

- House, você já está bom... Agora vamos.

House fez que sim com a cabeça e foram para a igreja.

**Igreja.** **- Algum tempo depois.**

House e Wilson estavam lá. Alguns convidados já haviam chegado. A mãe de House, Foreman, Treze, Chase, Masters (sim ela foi.) e Taub. De repente House ouviu alguém entrar e gritar.

- House!

Ele virou-se na direção do grito e avistou Cameron, ela sorria para ele e acenava. Ela foi ate ele.

- Feliz? – perguntou ela

- Muito. – respondeu ele

Chase se surpreendeu em vê-la ali. Ela falou com Wilson e depois se sentar.

Logo mais alguém chegou.

- Ola, Dr. House. – falou a mulher que segurava a mão de um garotinho.

- Ola, Ema. – falou House ao ver a paciente de quatro anos atrás.

- Obrigada por me convidar. – falou Ema e então voltou-se para o garotinho. – David querido, fale com o Dr. House, ele que ajudou a salvar você antes de você nascer.

O garoto olhou para House e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Dr. House. – falou o garoto.

House apertou a mãozinha do garoto e sentiu-se voltar quatro anos atrás.

- Ola, garoto. – falou House.

Ema sentou-se próximo de Chase, Cameron e Foreman que a cumprimentaram alegremente ao reconhecê-la.

Não demorou muito e logo House viu a limusine parar na frente da igreja. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e o sangue ferver. Ela havia chegado.

Wilson foi ate o carro, abriu a porta. Primeiro saiu Arlene, depois Julia com Rachel no colo e então Cuddy. House ficou encantado com que seus olhos viam ela estava extremamente linda. Chase se aproximou dele, tocou no ombro do medico e sussurrou:

_- Para de babar._

House ao ouvir, olhou para Chase que ria assim como o resto da equipe, Cameron e Ema.

House voltou ao seu "normal" e voltou sua atenção para Cuddy ao ouvir a banda começar a tocar. Cuddy entrelaçou o braço no de Wilson, ela trazia consigo um buque de rosas vermelhas e tinha aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava nos lábios.

Quando Wilson a entregou a ele, sussurrou:

_- Tenho certeza de que serão felizes. Sempre soube que isso um dia fosse acontecer._

Os dois riram da ultima frase do oncologista. Voltaram sua atenção para o padre.

Depois de toda a falação do padre, ele finalmente chegou a parte realmente importante.

- Pelos poderes concedidos a mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado que foi aplaudido por todos.

Os convidados logo foram para o local onde seria a recepção. Enquanto o casal ficou para algumas fotos.

**Na recepção. – Algum tempo depois.**

O lugar estava enfeitado com tulipas. Estava magnífico.

Os convidados já estavam sentados conversando, comendo, quando foi anunciada a chegada do casal. Eles sentaram-se entre os amigos e ficaram conversando.

- House. – chamou Cuddy.

- Hum? – fez ele

- Você está bancando tudo isso?

- Não... Um "amigo" sim.

- Quem? O Wilson?

- Não, é um conhecido nosso.

- Quem, House?

- O Vogler.

- O Vogler? Por que ele faria isso?

- Ele perdeu uma aposta e estava em divida comigo.

- Que aposta?

- Apostamos em quem saia do hospital, eu ou ele. Caso eu vencesse, ele teria de me pagar algo.

Cuddy riu.

- Pelo menos, dessa vez não foi para cima do pobre Wilson a despesa. – falou ela

House sorriu e deu um selinho nela.

Algum tempo depois eles foram para sua primeira dança como casados e foram seguidos pelos seguintes casais: Foreman e Treze, Chase e Cameron, Wilson e Ema (Uhú! Se deu bem Wilson!).

Estavam ali dançando juntos novamente. Ele mal podia acreditar. Como estava feliz. Estava bem. Tinha realizado um sonho. Isso o fazia bem, fazia-o feliz.

Algum tempo depois, teve aquele momento-tradição. A hora do buque. House estava ao lado de Cuddy e as moças solteiras atrás dos dois.

- Um... Dois... Três! – Cuddy arremessou o buque para trás. Este se partiu em dois. Um lado caiu nos braços de Cameron e o outro com Treze. Cameron olhou para Chase que estava chocado ao lado dela, enquanto Treze fitou Foreman que sorriu para ela.

House e Cuddy ao verem o resultado riram. Como o mundo podia conspirar? Era incrível.

Wilson sorriu ao ver.

É parecia que aquele casamento era um verdadeiro potinho de surpresas.

Naquela noite Rachel dormiria na casa da avó e lá passaria os próximos cinco dias, para que sua mãe pudesse ficar a sós com o marido (Sim, é estranho chamar ele assim.).

Também aquela noite, o casal passaria no apartamento dos dois, mas no dia seguinte viajariam para Paris (Eu sei clichê, mas eu tava sem idéia.).

Depois da festa, como era/é de costume o casal foi para o apartamento. Entraram lá ao estilo clássico. Cuddy sendo carregada por House que a essa altura já não dava a mínima para a perna. Sentou-a suavemente na cama e os beijos ardentes começaram. Ele deslizou uma das mãos nas costas dela ate encontrar o zíper do vestido e abri-lo, enquanto ela abria a camisa branca do smoking, sem nunca afastarem os lábios. Cuddy livrou-se da parte de cima do smoking dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu vestido alcançar seus pés. House viu a lingerie vermelha que ela usava por baixo do vestido e deu risinho. Deitou sobre ela na cama os beijos ficando mais intensos, ela deslizou mão pelo corpo dele ate chegar onde queria e sentiu a rigidez, abriu o cinto e livrou-se da calça. Voltou sua mão para a rigidez sob a boxer.

- Se quer curtir cada segundo dessa noite, tire a mão daí. – avisou ele.

Ela riu.

Ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto sentia as mãos da mesma alisando suas costas, num toque suave. Ele abriu o sutiã dela e "cuidou" dos "gêmeos". Cuddy suspirava. Apesar da freqüência de vezes em que faziam isso, as sensações eram sempre intensas, novas e prazerosas.

Depois de passar um tempo com os "gêmeos", ele desceu seus beijos e chegou aonde queria. Retirou a calcinha dela e beijou, lambeu e acariciou a zona, fazendo Cuddy gemer cada vez mais alto. Depois de um tempo ali, ele tornou a beijar os lábios dela. Foi quando ela tirou a boxer dele com os pés, indicando o que queria, ele entendeu e a penetrou suavemente no começo, a penetração alcançou a intensidade dos beijos, ate eles explodirem em prazer, ao mesmo tempo. House caiu ao lado dela na cama. Ambos respirando ofegantes. Ao se recuperar um pouco, Cuddy sentou-se sobre ele.

- Quer mais? – perguntou ele.

Ela maliciosa fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Essa mulher acha que eu sou um coelho. – falou ele

- Você não quer? – perguntou ela

- Eu sou um coelhinho, mamãe. – falou ele brincalhão

Cuddy sorriu e eles partiram para o _segundo_ _round._

**No dia seguinte.**

As malas estavam prontas perto da porta. No quarto os dois dormiam, quando o despertador os acordou. Cuddy o desligou. Subiu em House e o beijou num intuito de acordá-lo. Ele lentamente despertando e ao abrir os olhos se deparou com Cuddy nua sobre si, deu um sorriso.

- Ótimo jeito para acordar. Com a visão do paraíso. – falou ele colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

Ela sorriu.

- Temos que ir para o aeroporto. – falou ela

- Dá tempo para fazer uma coisinha? – perguntou ele malicioso.

- Vamos ter bastante tempo para isso em Paris. – respondeu ela, então se aproximou do ouvido dele. _– Vou ser toda sua em Paris._

Ela saiu de cima dele, que se levantou num pulo com o sussurro dela. Cuddy riu.

E os dias da lua-de-mel foram passando, eles passaram um tempo conhecendo Paris e também fizeram _outras coisas. _


	2. Uma criança

**PPTH – Três meses depois.**

House, Cuddy e Rachel agora moravam juntos na casa da medica. House já não mantinha mais seu apartamento.

As coisas não haviam mudado muito.

Cuddy estava com a visão um pouco embaçada, mas logo melhorou. Foi para sua sala tomou um café que pediu para a secretaria, mas este estava com um gosto estranho, correu para o banheiro e acabou vomitando o café. Estava meio tonta, começou a estranhar, pensou no que havia comido... Nada fora do normal. E então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Será que House aceitaria? Precisava ter certeza. Comprou três testes e fez os três, o resultado unanime a chocou: Positivo. E agora? O que House acharia disso? E o que Rachel acharia de um/uma irmão/irmã? Precisava conversar com House. Ela o fez, foi ate a sala dele.

**Sala de House. – Algum tempo depois.**

Ele viu Cuddy entrar com um olhar serio, mas no fundo de seus olhos ele podia ver uma alegria e um medo. Sentou-se melhor, para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela sentou-se a sua frente sem jamais quebrar o contato visual.

- House, nós precisamos conversar. – seu tom estava serio e estava como seu olhar, com medo e felicidade.

House ficou calado indicando para ela prosseguir.

- Eu... Estou grávida. – contou Cuddy

House ficou bestificado, estava extremamente surpreso.

Cuddy se levantou sem mudar de expressão.

- Vou deixar você pensar. – falou ela e saiu.

House ficou pensativo e de repente um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

**Refeitório.**

House estava sentado sozinho quando Wilson sentou-se com ele.

Wilson percebeu o quanto seu amigo estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou o oncologista.

- Sim. – respondeu House

- Algum problema?

- Não.

- A Cuddy e a Rachel estão bem?

- A Cuddy está grávida e a Rachel banguela.

Wilson quase morreu engasgado.

- Já pensou em parar de tentar me matar? – perguntou Wilson

House não respondeu.

- Vai assumir a criança? – perguntou Wilson.

- Ela é minha esposa e apesar dos meus medos é com ela que eu quero viver o resto da minha vida. – falou House

Wilson achou que era hora de dar a cartada que guardava há anos.

- E sempre foi o seu sonho, não é? Sempre quis que ela fosse a mãe dos seus filhos. E sempre quis dar um filho a ela, não é?

House ficou parado, como Wilson o conhecia tão bem? Ele balançou timidamente a cabeça num sim.

Wilson sorriu.

- Ela já sabe? Que você vai cuidar dessa criança? – perguntou Wilson

House se levantou

- Vou encarar isso como um não. – falou o oncologista.

House saiu de lá.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Ela estava sentada em sua mesa encarado o nada. Distraída. Quando House entrou de repente, ela acordou e o olhou nos olhos, já imaginando sobre o que ele vinha falar.

House sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Sabe por que eu não gostava da idéia de você a dotar um bebe há alguns anos atrás? – falou ele. Cuddy o olhou pedindo para que ele prosseguisse. – Eu não queria que você conseguisse um candidato na fertilização _in vitro_ e nem que conseguisse adotar um bebe, por que eu sentia, apesar de negar, que eu era quem deveria ser o pai dos seus filhos. Eu queria te dar um filho, que fosse realmente nosso. E parece que consegui, realizamos um sonho meu e, não tenho certeza, mas acho que, um sonho seu também.

A essa altura do campeonato Cuddy tinha um sorriso e estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, também é um sonho meu. – falou ela.

Levantaram-se e se abraçaram.

Algumas noticias correm como guepardos, a gravidez de Cuddy não foi uma exceção. O hospital inteiro já comentava, principalmente sobre os pais. A noticia de House ser pai ainda era difícil de acreditar, uns não acreditavam, outros achavam que tinha algo por trás, mas ninguém sabia da verdadeira verdade.

Arlene descobriu por Julia que descobriu ao ligar para saber da irmã.

O tempo passava calmamente.

**Casa de Cuddy.**

Era tarde da noite, todos na casa já estavam dormindo, digo, quase todos. Cuddy havia acabado de acordar. Estava com desejo. Sentou-se.

- House... House... – chamou ela

- Hum? – perguntou ele despertando.

- Estou com desejo.

- Ô mulher não sou coelho.

- Não é isso seu bobo... É fome.

- De que?

- Pettit Gateau.

- Pensei que detestasse isso.

- Eu sei.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

- Less, são três da manhã. – falou ele

- Explique isso para o seu filho, a idéia foi dele. – falou ela

- Ô pequeno nem nasceu e eu já estou cansado. – ele se levantou

_- Sorry honey._ – falou ela

- Relaxa linda. – falou ele e beijou a testa dela antes de sair do quarto

**Algum tempo depois.**

Ele entrou, trancou a porta e foi para a cozinha. Em seguida foi para o quarto, mas não a encontrou. A encontrou no quarto de Rachel. Ela observava a filha dormindo.

- Ela acordou? – perguntou ele

- Não. – respondeu ela

- Trouxe o seu sorvete.

Eles foram para a cozinha.

Ela pegou o "lanche da madrugada" e começou a comer.

- Devíamos escolher um nome. – falou ela

- Talvez amanhã, depois do ultra-som. Ou você achou que eu não sabia?

- Não sabia que tinha ido saber.

- A sua ginecologista é uma fofoqueira.

Ela riu.

**Alguns meses depois.**

O tempo passou. Rachel "conversava" com a irmã de vez enquanto. A pequena reagia à voz de House. O nome era Sophia. Já haviam comprado algumas coisas, ela dormiria no mesmo quarto que Rachel, por um tempo.

A bebe tinha feito nove meses há alguns dias e a pedidos de House, Cuddy havia se afastado do hospital, deixando Wilson no comando. House não gostou muito, mas com o tempo se acostumou.

Wilson já não se importava com o fato de House querer sair mais cedo para ficar com Cuddy e sabia que agora essas saídas talvez ficassem mais freqüentes.

Nessa manhã House estava com uma estranha vontade de ir trabalhar mais cedo. Acordou antes do despertador, viu que ainda era cedo, aproveitou que Cuddy dormia e ficou observando-a.

Depois de um tempo o despertador tocou. Ela desligou e olhou para House.

- Acordou cedo. – falou ela

- Sem sono. – falou ele

- Ótimo. Pode ir para o hospital mais cedo.

- Vai ser estranho.

- A Marina vai chegar logo, posso te levar lá.

- Ok.

**Algum tempo depois.**

Cuddy parou o carro na frente do hospital.

- Chegamos. – falou ela

De repente sentiu uma contração forte. House ao ver a expressão dela olhou para o banco e o viu molhado.

- Cuddy sua bolsa estourou. – falou ele, levantou-se rapidamente e foi abrir a porta do lado dela. A ajudou a ir ate a porta do hospital. – Preciso de uma cadeira de rodas, urgente!

Logo uma enfermeira trouxe a cadeira de rodas, Cuddy sentou-se as contrações estavam mais fortes.

- Leva ela para a maternidade. – falou ele para a enfermeira e então voltou para Cuddy. – Vou convocar minha equipe e te vejo depois, ok?

Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça.

**Sala de cirurgia da maternidade. – Algum tempo depois.**

- Senhoras e senhores, hoje temos uma situação especial e se algum de vocês fizer algo que cause problemas ou na mulher dos seios enormes ou na pirralha, considere-se demitido. – anunciou House. – Agora ao trabalho.

House tratou de fazer ele mesmo o parto, não confiaria em mais ninguém para isso.

As contrações estavam fortes e Cuddy gritava. House tentava manter-se firme diante dos gritos de sua amada.

- Vamos lá, querida, empurre a pequena. – falou ele

Ela o fez. O empurrão foi forte o suficiente para que a cabeça do bebe ficasse exposta.

- Mais uma vez, Less. – pediu ele

Sophia saiu e assim que o vez começou a chorar. As lagrimas corriam pelo rosto de Cuddy tanto pela dor quanto pela emoção.

House cortou o cordão umbilical e fez todo o procedimento, depois pegou sua filha no colo e a levou ate Cuddy.

- Less, eu te apresento, Sophia. Sophia, eu te apresento sua mãe, Less. – falou House e entregou a criança a Cuddy que olhava maravilhada.

Algum tempo depois elas foram levadas para o quarto, House foi com elas, logo ouviram a porta ser aberta, Julia estava com Arlene e Rachel, Wilson as havia avisado. E o oncologista também estava lá para ver a jovem Sophia.

House observava tudo, sua esposa, sua filha e sua filha adotiva. Sua família estava ali. E ele não precisava de mais nada. Estava feliz, mas não sabia o que o futuro reservava para sua vida e talvez fosse melhor simplesmente não saber e curtir cada momento com as pessoas que mais amava: Rachel, Sophia e, principalmente, Cuddy.


	3. Perder voce

**Seis anos depois.**

O vento batia em seu cabelo castanho. Sentia que naquele ano algo de muito triste aconteceria e infelizmente não estava tão distante. A jovem levantou-se do banco e saiu andando triste.

**Alguns quilômetros dali...**

Seu cabelo estava preso no rabo de cavalo, mas mesmo assim seus cachinhos eram visíveis. Seus olhinhos azuis intensos fitavam tudo a sua volta. Estava distraída e não ouviu a voz de sua irmã.

- Sophia... – chamava Rachel na porta do quarto

Sophia estava tão distraída que não ouviu.

- Sophia... – chamou novamente.

Desta vez ela olhou para a irmã, voltando a si.

- Mamãe tá chamando para jantar. – falou Rachel e foi para a sala.

Sophia levantou-se e foi atrás da irmã. Ao chegar à sala de jantar viu sua mãe colocando o jantar na mesa.

- Rachel, você e sua irmã já lavaram as mãos? – perguntou Cuddy

Rachel levantou-se e junto com Sophia foi para o banheiro. Lavaram as mãos e voltaram para a mesa.

O jantar corria normalmente.

- Pai, por que você manca? – perguntou Sophia

- Tive um problema na perna. – respondeu ele

- Mas você não é medico?

- Sim, mas os médicos também podem ficar doentes.

- Hm... E quem cuidou de você?

- Sua mãe.

- E foi assim que vocês se conheceram?

- É mesmo, como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Rachel ao perceber que também não conhecia a historia.

House e Cuddy contaram a historia, censuraram algumas partes para Sophia, mas Rachel sempre entendia o que realmente acontecia.

À medida que contavam os dois percebiam quanta historia tinham juntos.

Quando a historia acabou todos já tinham terminado de comer. As duas irmãs estavam caladas, concentradas ouvindo a historia.

**Dia seguinte.**

Os dias, as horas, os segundos, estavam passando rápido demais e isso lhe afligia.

**Colégio.**

Sophia estava sentada atrás, havia chegado um pouco atrasada. Ao vê-la Lupe sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da garota.

- Oi Sophia. – falou ele

- Oi Lupe. – respondeu ela

Sophia andava meio triste ultimamente e Lupe havia percebido.

- O que há com você? Parece triste. – falou Lupe ao ver a expressão de sua amiga.

- Não sei, sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer.

- Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer, você vai ficar bem.

**PPTH.**

Assim como Sophia, Cuddy estava sentindo que algo ia acontecer, mas não com a mesma intensidade de sua filha, pois sua cabeça estava ocupada.

**Algum lugar em Princeton.**

A jovem caminhava lentamente, estava triste. Sabia que algo ia acontecer e não gostava disso.

**Alguns dias depois.**

Nem Cuddy nem Sophia haviam melhorado da sensação, pelo contrário em Sophia a sensação só havia piorado.

Naquele dia Cuddy acordou com uma estranha vontade de ficar em casa, mas ignorou.

House chegando ao hospital antes de Cuddy. Ela estava demorando. Ele para tentar se acalmar foi para a clinica, rir de alguns pacientes.

**Próximo do PPTH.**

Um homem caminhava pela frente daquele do hospital. Já havia estado naquele hospital era a terceira vez que estava ali. Sabia que quando foi lá pela segunda vez seu propósito não foi atingido e então estava ali para realizá-lo. Viu um carro preto entrar no local. Olhou para a motorista e a reconheceu. Já sabia das noticias e ia fazer com seu rival o que ele inconscientemente fez com este homem. Entrou no hospital com a arma escondida no casaco. Observou o carro parar, dele desceu uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos cacheados ele a reconheceu, aproximou-se silenciosamente, ao alcançá-la tirou a arma do casaco com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Encostou-se nela, prendeu-a pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra apontou a arma para a cabeça da mulher.

Cuddy estremeceu ao sentir o objeto frio contra sua cabeça ficou paralisada e só ouviu uma voz que reconheceu.

- Dra. Cuddy, nada de movimentos bruscos. Onde está o Dr. House? Quero que me leve ate ele. – falou o homem

Cuddy não reagiu, apenas foi caminhando na direção do PPTH.

House estava saindo da sala da clinica quando ouviu uma enfermeira gritar assustada, seguida por uma voz que ele rapidamente reconheceu:

- Onde está o Dr. House, quero que chamem ele ou mato ela.

Não podia ser, mas quem era "ela"? Foi na direção da voz e viu o homem que temia que fosse. Ele tinha a arma apontada para uma mulher... A SUA mulher. Era Cuddy, House ficou atordoado, não sabia o que fazer. Cuddy lacrimejava. Ele podia sentir o medo no olhar dela.

Todos estavam paralisados com a cena e logo a noticia correu, chegando ate os ducklins e Wilson que foi para o local o mais rápido que pode. Os ducklins chegaram depois. Todos estavam apreensivos. House olhou para o homem que ameaçava matar sua esposa.

- Moriarty... – falou ele tentando conseguir que o homem soltasse Cuddy.

- Oh, que bom que apareceu Dr. Gregory House. Eu vim aqui para terminar a divida que você tem comigo. Diga adeus a sua querida Lisa Cuddy. – falou Moriarty

House sentiu o desespero o preencher sabia que a mulher de Moriarty havia se matado e essa morte de certa forma era sua culpa. Moriarty estava disposto a ver House sofrer o quanto ele sofreu... Ele iria matar a pessoa que House mais amava.

Ao ouvir o que Moriarty disse Cuddy entendeu seu destino, as lagrimas corriam por seu rosto quando ela gritou:

- HOUSE EU TE AMO!

Um segundo depois o disparo foi ouvido.

- NÃO! LISA! – gritou House

House correu ate Cuddy e pegou seu corpo que ia caindo no chão. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua cabeça sangrava. House não se controlou, deixou as lágrimas correrem. Ela estava sem pulso, já não respirava mais, seu corpo estava frio, o sangue manchava sua blusa. House a apertou contra si como se aquilo fosse trazê-la de volta. As lágrimas marcavam seu rosto, nelas a dor, o sofrimento de perder aquela que ele mais amava e o ódio do homem que estava de pé próximo a ele. Queria destruir Moriarty, mas não queria deixar Cuddy.

_- Eu também te amo, Less... Me perdoa por tudo... Te amo tanto._ – sussurrou ele ao corpo de Cuddy como se ela ainda pudesse ouvi-lo.

**Colégio.**

Sophia sentiu uma dor no peito repentina e começou a chorar como se soubesse o que havia acontecido.

Lupe a olhou.

- O que houve, Sophia? – perguntou ele

- Mamãe... Aconteceu algo com ela. – respondeu a menina entre os soluços.

**Algum lugar em Princeton.**

- NÃO! – gritou a jovem ao sentir o que havia acontecido. Começou a chorar silenciosamente.

**PPTH.**

Wilson ao ver ficou paralisado. Treze chamou a policia.

House continuava no chão, chorando sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta. Cuddy estava morta. SUA Cuddy estava morta e ele não podia mudar isso.

Ele a posicionou em seus braços juntou forças sabe-se lá de onde e levantou-se sem a menor dificuldade, manteve seu olhar baixo, depois encarou nos olhos Moriarty.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO! VAI SE ARREPENDER O RESTO DA SUA VIDA! NÃO SABE COM QUEM SE METEU! VOCÊ MATOU A PESSOA QUE MAIS AMEI! VAI TER SUA VIDA ARRANCADA LENTAMENTE E COM TORTURA! VAI SENTIR NA PELE O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO AGORA! VOCÊ VAI SOFRER! EU VOU DESTRUIR VOCÊ! EU JURO QUE VOU TE DESTRUIR! – gritou House o mais alto que pode, por entre os dentes, tomado pelo ódio que sentia.

House virou-se de costa para o assassino, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, saiu caminhando pelo hospital, entrou na capela com Cuddy em seus braços, ajoelhou-se na frente da cruz num ato de desespero.

- Se você ai em cima existe, pelo menos permita que ela não sinta dor. Diga a ela que a amo demais, que vou cuidar de nossas filhas e que vou vingá-la... Custe o que custar. – falou House como se falasse com Deus. Levantou-se e a levou para o necrotério, sabia que com a temperatura ela poderia agüentar mais um tempo.

Pegou o celular e discou um numero que nunca quis discar.

- Alo...

**PPTH. – Algum tempo depois.**

**Baipés.**

Ele estava admirando o corpo dela, estava congelada, ele acariciava sua mão. Já não chorava mais, mas ainda sofria muito por dentro. Ouviu a porta automática ser aberta e ouviu uns soluços baixos.

Deixou a mão de sua amada e olhou para a porta. Sophia e Rachel choravam silenciosamente, sofrendo a perda da mãe. House se agachou, sua perna já não importava. Sophia correu ate o pai e o abraçou, deixou o choro cair mais forte. House estava enfraquecido com a dor e abraçou a filha. Rachel se aproximou silenciosamente olhou para o corpo de sua mãe e deixou que o choro a atingisse. House e Sophia foram ate ela e a abraçaram. Os três compartilhavam uma só dor. House se levantou segurou a mão de Sophia. Wilson entrou, aproximou-se do amigo, colocou a mão no ombro do mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito. Avisei a Arlene e a Julia, devem chegar aqui em pouco tempo. – falou o oncologista.

House permaneceu em silencio por um tempo.

- Eu vou congelá-la. Consegui alguém para isso. O frio vai mantê-la e impedir que o tempo a machuque.

Foi a vez de Wilson ficar calado. Sabia o que seu amigo sentia. E sabia também que o maior conforto que ele teria seria a família e os amigos. Mas nesse caso seu maior conforto seria Sophia, tão parecida com a mãe, e talvez algum whisky.

House a manteve no baipés. Julia e Arlene chegaram, despediram-se também sofriam, mas ninguém sofria como ele. Depois que todos haviam ido embora, Sophia e Rachel estavam no corredor chegou a vez dele de se despedir. Ele aproximou-se do corpo, sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

- Lisa, eu não queria ter de me despedir, mas a vida me obrigou. Vou te vingar, o Moriarty vai sofrer em minhas mãos. Vou cuidar da Sophia e da Rachel. Não se esquece de mim. Me perdoa por tudo que fiz de errado... Eu te amo, de verdade... Queria poder ir com você, mas elas precisam de mim. Nunca vou te esquecer... Eu te amo. – falou ele, levantou-se e beijou os lábios dela pela ultima vez.


	4. O Julgamento

House mandou que a congelassem. Um caixão de gelo foi construído. Colocaram-na num lugar especial. Seu corpo iria durar muito.

Cada dia que passava era torturante. Aquela ferida não cicatrizava. Rachel com o tempo conseguiu superar. Sophia demorou um pouco mais, sentia muita falta de sua mãe, mas com o tempo foi aprendendo a viver sem ela. House foi quem mais sofreu. Sentia-se sozinho, tentava ser forte com as garotas, mas nem sempre era possível. A dor em sua perna às vezes era insuportável. Mas não era nada comparada a dor emocional que sentia. A falta que ela fazia era dolorosa e o torturava a cada dia. Ele ia ter de aprender a viver. Mas como?

**Casa de House/Cuddy.**

Ele estava arrumando. Arrumando a gravata. Seus olhos demonstravam a certeza. Sophia entrou no quarto segurando sua gatinha de pelúcia.

- Pai, aonde você vai? – perguntou Sophia

House virou de frente para a garotinha.

- Resolver um problema. – respondeu ele

- Esse problema tem haver com a mamãe, não é, papai? – perguntou a menina

- É. – respondeu House

- Eu vou ficar com a Rachel?

- Sim, mas a Marina vem cuidar de vocês.

- O senhor vai demorar.

- Não sei filha.

O celular de House tocou.

- Alo. – falou ele

- Greg. Estou a caminho do tribunal. – falou uma vez feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Ok. Obrigado por cuidar do caso, Stacy.

- Não tem problema.

- Eu já estou indo.

Ele desligou.

- Quem era pai? – perguntou Sophia

- A advogada que vai me ajudar a resolver o problema que tem haver com sua mãe. – respondeu House. – Tenho que ir.

Ele deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu.

**Tribunal de Princeton.** **– Pouco depois.**

Ele entrou, avistou do lado esquerdo como testemunhas, os ducklins e Wilson. Ele continuou caminhando/mancando e foi para o seu lugar. Viu Stacy de pé, ela seria a advogada dele nesse caso.

Viu do outro lado como réu: Moriarty. O assassino tinha o mesmo sorriso do dia em que matou Cuddy. Isso deixou House enfurecido. E essa raiva estava exposta em seu olhar. Stacy notou para onde ele olhava.

- Greg, é melhor manter a calma. – falou Stacy

House voltou sua atenção para a advogada. E tentou se acalmar.

O juiz entrou. Todos se sentaram.

- Declaro iniciado o caso de Dr. Gregory House contra o Sr. Jack Moriarty. – falou o juiz – A promotoria tem a palavra.

Stacy se levantou.

- Meritíssimo, sou a advogada do Dr. Gregory House. – falou Stacy

- Qual é a acusação? – perguntou o juiz

- Acuso o Sr. Jack Moriarty de assassinato. – declarou Stacy

- Quem foi a vitima?

- A Dra. Lisa Cuddy House.

Essa foi uma das poucas vezes em que House ouviu o nome de Cuddy com a adição do seu. Isso o deixou feliz por dentro. Era agradável ouvir o nome dela desse jeito.

- Chamo como testemunha o Dr. Gregory House. – falou Stacy.

House foi testemunhar.

- Dr. Gregory House é verdade que há cinco anos o senhor foi baleado pelo Sr. Moriarty? – falou Stacy

- Sim. – respondeu House

- O doutor tem alguma prova? – perguntou o juiz

- Tenho o carpete com o meu sangue e essa cicatriz no pescoço. – falou House mostrando a cicatriz.

- Segundo os dados a Dra. Cuddy ficou responsável pela sua cirurgia. Isso é verdade? – perguntou o juiz.

- Sim. – respondeu House

- Sr. Moriarty o senhor nega ter atirado no doutor House? – perguntou Stacy a Moriarty

- Não. – respondeu Moriarty

- Dr. House você estava presente quando a Dra. Cuddy foi morta? – perguntou o juiz

- Sim. – respondeu ele

House relembrou cada minuto daquele dia num flash.

O advogado de Moriarty se levantou.

- Dr. House você tem raiva do Sr. Moriarty? – perguntou o advogado

- É ódio. – respondeu House

- Por quê? – questionou o advogado

- Esse desgraçado matou minha mulher. – falou House

- Sem mais perguntas. – falou o advogado

- Testemunha dispensada.

House voltou para o seu lugar.

Chamaram Wilson para testemunhar, assim como Treze, Chase, Foreman e Taub.

- Chamo o réu para umas perguntas. – falou Stacy.

Moriarty foi para o banco de testemunhas.

- Sr. Moriarty qual era sua intenção assassinando a Dra. Lisa Cuddy House? – perguntou Stacy

- Protesto meritíssimo! – exclamou o advogado de Moriarty – essa pergunta é capciosa.

- Protesto aceito. Dra. Stacy reformule sua pergunta. – falou o juiz

- Você assassinou a Dra. Lisa Cuddy House? – perguntou Stacy

- Sim. – admitiu Moriarty

- Quais eram seus motivos? – perguntou o juiz.

- Meritíssimo, peço autorização para responder. – falou Wilson se aproximando.

- Permissão concedida. – respondeu o juiz.

- Há cinco anos o Sr. Moriarty atirou no Dr. Gregory House e pelo mesmo motivo assassinou a esposa do mesmo. – falou Wilson

- E qual é o motivo? – perguntou o juiz

- A esposa do Sr. Moriarty foi tratada pelo Dr. Gregory House. E para o tratamento da doença dessa paciente o Dr. Gregory House teve de contar o fato do Sr. Moriarty cometer adultério. A noticia fez com que a esposa de Moriarty cometesse suicídio. E na intenção de vingar-se do Dr. House ele o baleou, mas como seu alvo teve as dores curadas. O Sr. Moriarty ao saber do casamento do Dr. House resolveu fazê-lo sofrer o mesmo que ele quando sua esposa morreu. E o único jeito para isso era assassinando a esposa do Dra. Lisa Cuddy... House. – Wilson quase esqueceu que Cuddy levava o nome de House junto.

- Isso é verdade Dr. House? – perguntou o juiz

- Sim. – respondeu House

- Sr. Moriarty é verdade o declarado pelo Dr. James Wilson? – perguntou o juiz

- Sim. – respondeu Moriarty.

- Dou a palavra à defensoria. – falou o juiz.

O advogado de Moriarty deu alguns argumentos, mesmo sabendo que com ele confessando era caso perdido.

Depois dos argumentos da defensoria, o juiz deixou que o júri tomasse sua decisão.

- O júri tomou sua decisão. – declarou a representante do júri

A representante dá a resposta ao juiz.

- Declaro culpado o Sr. Jack Moriarty por ameaça, tentativa de assassinato e homicídio doloso. A ele será aplicada a pena de morte. – declarou o juiz

E bateu o martelo.

House sorriu. Pelo menos ele tinha cumprido uma de suas promessas. Olhou para cima e fechou os olhos.

"_Você está vingada, meu amor."_ Pensou ele

Stacy se aproximou assim como Wilson.

- Parabéns, Greg. – falou Stacy.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – falou House ao olhá-la

- Não foi nada. Fiz isso pela Lisa. – falou Stacy e partiu, deixando House na companhia de Wilson.

- Ela foi vingada, Wilson. – falou House

Wilson assentiu.

- Obrigado a você também pela ajuda. – falou House

- Você e ela são meus amigos. – falou Wilson – E sei pelo que está passando.

House se levantou e saiu.

**Cemitério de Princeton.**

O vento frio atingiu o rosto dele. De baixo da terra havia um equipamento especial que mantinha o frio do gelo que a envolvia. Ele colocou uma tulipa vermelha sobre a lápide.

- Cumpri uma de minhas promessas. Moriarty está preso e será morto. Você está vingada... A Rachel está bem, quer passar as férias com a sua mãe. Sophia parou de ter pesadelos, mas parece que ainda sonha com você. Ela lembra muito você... Ainda é difícil sem você... Eu sinto sua falta... Muito. Você faz muita falta. É difícil ficar sem você. Sem o seu sorriso, seus gritos. – Ele sorriu – Às vezes me lembro de Michigan e penso que você só ficou mais linda com os anos que passaram... E mais gostosa também. O gossip boy está no seu lugar. Você o treinou antes de ir? O comando não mudou nada. Mas acho que o conselho vá se aproveitar de sua... Ida para me demitir. A diferença é que agora você não está lá para me defender e o Wilson precisa de muito para conseguir fazer o mesmo que você contra o conselho... Tenho que ir... Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu te amo e me orgulho de você. Não podia deixar você ir sem que soubesse disso.

Ele saiu caminhando mais tranqüilo. Moriarty estava preso e seria morto. Ele estava satisfeito, pelo menos a dor ia aliviar por um tempo... Quem sabe. Quando House deixou o cemitério. A tulipa flutuou. O vento frio bateu forte e a tulipa voltou para o seu lugar.


	5. Sonhos

**Casa de House/Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

"_Sophia estava em pé na grama, olhou em volta... Ninguém. Olhou para frente e ouviu umas risadas atrás de si. Deu meia volta e caminhou na direção do som. Viu seu pai e Rachel passeando no parque se divertindo, mas sentia que não podia alcançá-los, sentou-se na grama e continuou observando. Ouviu uns passos atrás de si, não olhou. Depois sentiu sentarem ao seu lado. A mulher sentou-se, passou o braço em seus ombros, deu um beijinho e sua cabeça e encostou a sua a da criança._

_- É uma pena não poder estar com eles, não é? – perguntou a mulher_

_Sophia reconheceu a voz e aninhou-se na mulher, esta ficou acariciando o cabelo da criança._

_- Sinto sua falta mamãe. – falou a garotinha._

_- Eu também sinto a sua meu anjo. – falou Cuddy_

_- Por que você não pode ficar com agente? – perguntou a garota com a voz embargada_

_- Às vezes é preciso ir embora. Deixar o passado. – explicou Cuddy_

_- É esse o seu caso?_

_- Não._

_- Então por que você foi?_

_- Não tinha como ficar... – a voz de Cuddy ficou embargada, ela sentia um nó na garganta – É difícil sem vocês._

_- Você encontrou o vovô?_

_- Sim._

_- Ele está bem?_

_- Sim. Ele se acostumou._

_- Mas você não... Por quê?_

_- Não era a minha hora. Era a dele, mas não a minha._

_- Você vai voltar?_

_- Eu não sei... Como está seu pai?_

_- Triste na maior parte do tempo. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas agente sabe que ele tá sofrendo muito... Ele disse que resolveu um problema que tinha haver com você._

_- Eu sei. Ele resolveu... Ele me falou._

_- Ele foi lhe ver?_

_- Sim._

_- Você consegue nos ver?_

_- O tempo todo. _

_- Ele amava muito você, não é? Ele às vezes me confunde com você._

_- Isso vai passar. Ele só tá ferido, mas vai passar... Eu tenho que ir._

_- Você vai vê-lo?_

_Cuddy se levantou e sorriu._

_- Vou sim. – respondeu Cuddy._

_- Você volta? – perguntou Sophia_

_- Vou estar sempre com você... Com seu pai... E com sua irmã._

_- Tchau, mãe._

_- Tchau meu anjo._

_Sophia permaneceu sentada na grama, observando tudo."_

Rachel estava com um pesadelo agitado. Ela suava.

"_Rachel corria, tudo começava a ficar escuro. Mas antes que a escuridão a tomasse ela ouviu uma voz._

_- Rachel. Fique tranqüila. – falou a voz_

_- Mãe! Cadê você? – perguntava Rachel nervosa._

_Cuddy se aproximou da menina, segurou sua mãe e a tirou da escuridão._

_- Não tenha medo. – falou Cuddy – Confie no seu pai e esteja sempre com sua irmã. Você precisa dela tanto quanto ela de você._

_A menina assentiu."_

Os pesadelos cessaram. E Rachel conseguiu dormir melhor.

"_Ele estava parado de pé. Na frente da sala dela. Entrou. Tudo estava como antes. Ainda tinha o cheiro dela. Ele foi para trás da mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e passou a mão na mesa. Aquela mesa que ele havia dado de presente para ela depois de uma burrada._

_- Wilson diz que ela tem personalidade. – ele ouviu a voz dela._

_Olhou na direção do som. Ela estava encostada na parede, observando-o._

_- Foi uma grande idéia sua. Trazer ela de volta. – continuou ela_

_- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ou você ia me achar mais idiota do que já achava. – falou ele_

_- Você gosta daqui, não é? – perguntou ela_

_- Tem o seu jeito. Sua presença. – respondeu ele – É um lugar onde você decidiu decorar. É muito... Você._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Eu falei com a Sophia. – contou ela_

_- Ela se parece com você. – falou ele_

_O sorriso sumiu._

_- Não precisava fazer aquilo. – falou ela_

_- O que? – perguntou ele_

_- O Moriarty._

_- Ah... Precisava sim._

_- Tudo bem ele merecia, mas não tortura._

_- Ele não foi torturado... Infelizmente ele não vai poder sentir o que eu senti._

_Ela caminhou ate ele e se sentou sobre a perna dele, de frente para a parede, encostou-se nele. Ele passou seu braço sobre o dela._

_- É como ver aquele filme de novo, mas desta vez, você é o protagonista. – falou ele – Mas mesmo assim não é como se fosse a Amber. Wilson não teve como te salvar._

_- Foi como da outra vez. Não houve nada que você pudesse fazer._

_- Ele devia ter atirado em mim._

_- Ele me mataria de qualquer jeito._

_- Eu podia ter impedido._

_- Um de nós ia acabar morto._

_- Mas não devia ser você._

_- Pensei que eu era quem tinha problemas com a culpa._

_- Me sinto um inútil. Salvei tantos, mas não fui capaz de salvar a que era mais importante para mim e para as meninas._

_- O que você podia fazer? Brincar de super-homem e derreter a arma com a visão de calor?_

_Os dois riram._

_- Você tinha mesmo que ir? – perguntou ele voltando a ficar serio._

_- Eu não queria vim para o hospital naquele dia. – contou ela_

_- Por que não me contou?_

_- Achei que não houvesse importância._

_House se lembrou do ultimo grito de Cuddy. Lembrou-se dela caindo._

_- Você viu o que aconteceu depois que ele lhe atingiu? – perguntou ele_

_- Sim... Eu comecei a ver tudo logo que a bala me atingiu._

_- Consegue atravessar paredes?_

_- Sim._

_Ela riu. Fechou os olhos._

_Quando House olhou em volta eles estavam em casa. Um deitado do lado do outro. Ela o observava._

_- Por que nos trouxe aqui? – perguntou ele_

_- É o nosso quarto. Mais confortável. – respondeu ela – Eu vi o julgamento. A Stacy fez um bom trabalho._

_- Até morta consegue ter ciúmes?_

_Ela sorriu._

_Ele acariciou seu rosto._

_- Como é onde você está? – perguntou ele_

_- Chato... Solitário... – respondeu ela – Pelo menos posso passar um tempo perto de vocês, mas não é a mesma coisa... Não tem graça... Sinto sua falta._

_Ele a puxou para mais perto. Ela aninhou-se no peito dele._

_- Eu também sinto a sua. – falou ele – Não ligue para a Stacy._

_Ela o olhou._

_- Meu coração só tem lugar para você e para as baixinhas._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Você arrumaria alguém se eu morresse? – perguntou ele_

_- Depois eu quem sou ciumenta. – falou ela_

_- Você não respondeu._

_- Não eu não arrumaria alguém... Só tem um aleijado que amo._

_Ele sorriu._

_Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo e então adormeceram."_


	6. Uma última visita

**PPTH – Alguns meses depois.**

House se comportava mais no hospital. E por isso o conselho não conseguiu que ele fosse demitido. Rachel foi passar as férias com a avó, deixando Sophia e House sós. House concluiu um caso de uma paciente nova. E foi dar o medicamento dela. Já que devido a um acidente os ducklins estavam na emergência.

**Quarto 601.**

House entrou. E diferente das outras vezes a paciente não perguntou seu nome.

- Sou o Dr. House. – falou ele calmamente.

- Eu sei. – falou a jovem.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Como? – perguntou ele

- Eu apenas sei. – respondeu ela – Sei também que você sofre.

- Todo mundo sofre.

- Mas o seu motivo é diferente... Você perdeu sua mulher há algum tempo atrás.

- Como...?

- Ela está aqui... Também esta surpresa.

Cuddy estava ali e olhou para a jovem.

- Você pode me ver? – perguntou Cuddy

- Sim. – respondeu a jovem.

- O que? – perguntou House

- Ela falou comigo. – explicou a jovem a House

- Acho que a sua doença é...

- Não é doença. Nenhum tumor. Nem esquizofrenia... Eu consigo vê-la.

- Impossível.

- Vocês dois tem uma filha e outra adotada.

- As enfermeiras são fofoqueiras.

- Você a chamava de um jeito especial... Eu consigo ver a Less.

House percebeu que era verdade.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ele

- Melissa. – respondeu a jovem

- Como pode me ver? – perguntou Cuddy

- Posso vê-la por que vocês têm um laço forte. Amam-se e se odeiam ao mesmo tempo, mas o ódio de vocês e transformado em amor. – explicou Melissa

- Todo mundo... – House foi interrompido

- Mente. – falou Melissa. – Senti quando sua mulher morreu... Tenho uma parte do cérebro que controlo. Essa parte me faz vê-la... Dizem que se pode desenvolver o controle desta parte do cérebro.

- Então posso vê-la outra vez?

- Só um pouco. Ver por muito tempo seria demais para um aleijado que teve o músculo da coxa retirado. Pode ter se acostumado com a dor emocional e a da perna, mas não está pronto para manter o total controle. – ela virou-se para Cuddy. – Você pode ser sentida pelo ar e por outros jeitos... Toque nele.

Cuddy o fez.

House imediatamente sentiu e olhou para onde ela havia tocado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

- Ela tocou seu ombro. – respondeu Melissa. – podemos fazer uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou ele

- Me de sua mão. – pediu ela

Ele o fez. Ela fechou os olhos.

Os dois sentiram uma corrente elétrica sair de Melissa e passar para House. Ela o soltou

- O que você fez? – perguntou ele

- Olhe a sua volta. – falou a menina

Ele o fez. E viu Cuddy de pé ao seu lado.

- Lisa. – falou ele

Cuddy ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele a via.

- Vocês têm 48hs e depois vou precisar tomar o dom de volta. – falou Melissa. – Vão para casa e aproveitem. Eu fico aqui mais um tempo.

- Obrigado. – falou House sabendo que a jovem já não podia ver Cuddy.

**Casa de House/Cuddy.**

**Quarto.**

Os dois estavam deitados na cama como no sonho de House.

- Temos 48hs. – falou House

Ela o abraçou e ele a abraçou de volta.

- Senti sua falta. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Acho que sei como podemos gastar nossas 48hs. – falou Cuddy maliciosa, subiu em cima dele.

- Você tem que morrer mais vezes para voltar desse jeito. – falou ele e colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

Cuddy fez com que o vento batesse a porta do quarto.

- Me ensina a fazer isso? – pediu ele

- Cala a boca. Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

**46hs depois.**

Eles estavam no quarto deitados, cobertos pelo lençol. Acordados. Nus e cansados.

- Vai ser assim toda vez que você voltar... Vai voltar parecendo uma coelha? – perguntou House divertido

- Tá achando ruim? – perguntou ela desafiadora

- Claro que não. Fiquei "castrado" por um bom tempo.

Ela riu.

Ele sorriu.

Ficaram trocando carinhos por um tempo. Agora faltava apenas uma hora.

Cuddy pediu a House que cuidasse das meninas. Pediu que ele fosse feliz. Ele disse que enquanto ela estivesse por perto ele seria feliz. A conversa foi encerrada com um eu te amo dele. Segundos depois Cuddy sumiu. Mas House sabia que ela continuava ali.

Ele finalmente conseguiu retomar sua alegria. Melissa disse a ele que não poderiam repetir o ato. Mas ele disse que estava tudo bem. Ele agora estava bem, ia cuidar das filhas e sabia que Cuddy estaria sempre ali. Viva em seus sonhos. E enquanto ele tivesse isso estaria bem.


	7. Eternamente seu Eternamente sua

**Anos depois.**

Cuddy caminhava por um jardim, não havia mudado desde que havia morrido. Ela caminhava por entre as flores que haviam no lugar. Estava tranqüila. Parou de frente para um rio e ficou observando o mesmo correr. De repente sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás. Ele colocou sua cabeça na extensão do pescoço dela.

- Eu estava esperando você. – falou ela

- Você ficou sabendo? – perguntou ele

- Sim. – respondeu ela – Sophia está feliz por você.

- Ela sabe que estou bem.

- É. Ela já sentia que você viria.

- Eu sei. Aquela garota nos conhece bem.

- Ela tem sua própria família agora.

- Ela alcançou a Rachel.

- É, mas sabíamos que isso ia acontecer.

- Ela sabe onde estou e com quem estou.

- Você deve se sentir melhor aqui, não? Sem dores.

- É uma verdadeira libertação. Sem analgésicos e sem dor.

Ela sorriu.

Ela virou de frente para ele

- Você não mudou nada. Desde que morri.

- Você também não. Continua gostosa.

- House!

Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

Ele riu.

- Esse seu jeito pervertido não céu ou inferno que cure, não é? – falou ela

- Você gosta de mim assim. Admita. – falou ele

Ela o abraçou.

- É. Eu gosto. – falou ela

- Então o que faremos pelo resto da eternidade? – perguntou ele

- Não sei, mas temos bastante tempo para pensar nisso. – falou ela

E era verdade. Agora eles teriam a eternidade para se curtirem.

**FIM**


End file.
